A Witch's Voice
by GoldsteinM
Summary: Poetry written by the Witches themselves.  EDIT: Gretchen Poem and an Announcement
1. Walpurgis Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Puella Magi Madoka MAgica

In order to get in touch with my creativity, I've decided to write poems from the POV of the Witches themselves. I'll be writing a poem each of the Witches in the anime, including the ones they didn't show, as well as the manga Witches.

So ... here's the first one:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Helpless Stage Setting (Walpurgis Night)<span>  
><strong>

To a marvelous storm have the crowds been drawn

The Gods will announce the revival

The wonderful procession marches on

The stage is set for my arrival

I have come to put on a show

My festival will make the devil squall

Towers will burn! The Reaper's cloak will flow!

The beautiful drama of it all!

The clowns dance and pretend

The show ends when my form turns over

I am helpless but ecstatic,

The festival is never over

As I move through time's river, my fate stays cruel

I am destined to spin; forever the laughing fool.

* * *

><p>Hope u like it :)<p> 


	2. Gertrud

**Insincere Rose Garden**

My roses I love more than anything

This rose I hold with strong care

I beautifully suffer for their wellbeing

I will feed them with delicious despair

They bring me more at the sound of my call

The arrival of my roses draws nigh

Yet they enter my realm and hurt them all

The very thought alone makes me cry!

My servants tend to the lawn with charm

Their mustaches firm and fine

They trim and weeds and sound the alarm

As my roses continues to shine

My creations surround me with love and adore

I am the garden's heart and nothing more

* * *

><p>Hope u like it :)<p> 


	3. Suleika

**Delusional Dark**

I have eyes

They are normal eyes

They were always normal

But I can see nothing

Nor can I see the world

There is nothing in front of me

There is only the dark

Only true darkness

My sight is pure black

I think I've been consumed

Eaten alive by the black devil

But I still dream

I still wonder

Imagination takes over

My mind is open

It can't be impossible

Anything and everything

What is it?

What does it look like?

Is it beautiful?

I want to see it

But I know I can't

I know I'm surrounded

Surrounded by the dark

As I dream, I wonder

If I could see

Will my dream be real?

I want to see my dream

But now, I see nothing

All I see is darkness

* * *

><p>Hope u like it :)<p> 


	4. Charlotte

**Tenacious Dessert**

I'm hungry

I'm so hungry

My tummy is calling,

"Please feed me"

All the dessert in the world

All the candy I can make

All the sweets I can eat

They fill my tummy

I am happy

But . . .

But I am not happy

It's not enough

It's nothing

Something is missing

Something I can't make

Something I want to eat

Something . . .

Cheese

That's what's missing

It's cheese

I want cheese

Only cheese

But there is no cheese

I make them look

But they never find it

I must find cheese

It's all I want

Until I find it

I won't give up

Then I'll be happy

* * *

><p>Hope u like it :)<p> 


	5. HN Elly  Kirsten

**Covetous Box**

This is my life

My personal world

A solitary existence

No rules and punishment

I have no master

For I am my own

Locked away from everything

Isolated but happy

The monitor is my only window

A view of the other side

I obtain everything from it

I shun those who approach me

Nor will I let them judge

Yet . . .

I covet their attention

I want them to see me

They must hear my voice

So I trap them

I lock them away

Imprison them in glass

I lay their thoughts bare

They are my collection

They become my fans

They will love only me

I am their idol, their star

I am the center

They encircle me with joy

Like a carousel

I will spread my wings for them

For them, I will fly

Forever and ever

* * *

><p>Hope u like it :)<p> 


	6. Albertine

**Ignorant Scribble**

1 . . .

Let's play a game

Not a care in the world

2 . . .

I love to draw with crayons

Look at all the pictures I drew!

3 . . .

Cars, planes, boats . . .

Watch them fly into the sky!

4 . . .

Let's go to the park!

Lets play on the swings!

5 . . .

Lets play with the balls

Lets bounce them as high as we can!

6 . . .

That cloud looks like a car

That one looks like an elephant

7 . . .

I dot know a lot of big words

But I'm very curious about it

8 . . .

Playing alone is lonely

Will someone play with me?

9 . . .

Will you play with me?

Will you be my friend?

10!

Ready or not . . .

Here I come!

* * *

><p>Comments?<p> 


	7. Gisela

**Liberal Silver**

I can't stand seeing it like this

There is no peace in this world

_**Stop discrimination!**_

_**Everyone must be equal!**_

My bright heart and soul of silver

They are my only directors

_**Down with stereotypes!**_

_**Celebrate difference!**_

I want them to wake up

They must hear my voice

_**Dare to be different!**_

_**We are all human!**_

I speak against the status quo

My shining silver soul dazzles

I want them to hear me . . .

_**What is she saying?**_

_**What is she talking about?**_

They're only laughing at me

This isn't what I wanted

_**She's not making any sense!**_

_**Is she some kind of freak?**_

Their words pierce my heart

My heart cannot take the pain

Rusting . . . Rusting . . .

_**Your world is fast but you are slow!**_

My heart is tarnished

I begin to feel dull

_**We can move but you stay still!**_

I want to change things

They will not listen . . .

* * *

><p>Hope u like it.<p> 


	8. Elsa Maria

**Self-Righteous Shadow**

Dear God, I am calling to you

I must pray to thee

For I have sinned

Thy agents once spoke to thee

They told me my purpose

I believed them

Because I believe in you

I only wanted to help

I thought to slay the Devil's servants

But they were only innocent souls

Souls who fell to damnation

Now I burn in the same fate

My cry to thee is clear

I pray for forgiveness

My shadow, my only witness

I pray for their souls

All and any I set free

For I cannot forgive myself

The White Serpent called me

His eyes that shine like rubies

His smile as cold as ice

His innocence captured me

I continued Eve's mistake

I fell to the tempting apple

No doubt does he continue his crime

But I can do nothing

Deliver them from his evil smile!

Let no evil be done to the innocent!

Let redemption come to all

Amen


	9. Uhrmann

**Craving Canine**

I am a dog

I am a normal dog

All the things a dog can do

Beg!

Fetch!

Sit!

Speak!

Roll over!

Stand!

I can do all those things

I am a good girl

I have always been one

They have always said that

But there's something wrong

I'm still hungry

I crave something more

Do they not see it?

It's all that I want

The only thing I want

To be loved

Love is simple and everything

Don't they see my cry?

Why don't they love me?

I crave for them

They crave for me

I hunger for Love

I want to be Loved

Not pretending

Loved by all

Loved forever


	10. Oktavia von Seckendorff

**Lovestruck Mermaid**

As I swim through the world

The concert hall is my home

Fate's wheels continue to turn

The orchestra plays for me

The violin never rests

Their melody is only for me

I love it so very much

It keeps me moving

As I search for something

Something inside of me

Someone is holding the answer

**_Look at me!_**

I cry out

_**Look at me!**_

Someone will respond

_**Look at me!**_

But no one answers

I don't hear a response

All I see is red

Red . . .

What does it mean?

A voice cries out

I don't know its possessor

But my heart races

Faster and faster

Is this what I've been searching for?

Is this . . . Love?

It must be Love

I have found Love

Now I am complete


	11. Izabel

**Vanity Artist**

The chisel of my father

The brush of my mother

My own two hands

Hands blessed by God

Blessed is my soul!

I wield his power!

With my hands

I shall give birth

To something new

Something that is mine

Drawn from my blessing

Summoned from my soul

The helpless gray of Picasso

The starry night of Van Gogh

I wield their strength

I control their souls!

I triumph over all!

The eternal flame of the brush!

The immortal dagger of stone!

Become one with the canvas

Be one with the marble

Behold my art!

Gaze upon my magnum opus!

It is my masterpiece!

It is my soul!

IT! IS! ME!


	12. Minion Haikus Pt 1

A FAMILIAR'S VOICE

**? (WPN's Familiars)**

We're a bunch of clowns

The festival is our call

Amazing drama

**Anthony**

I am a servant

Landscaping is my duty

I love my mustache

**Adelbert**

I am the alarm

The warning bell is my job

Butt them 'til they die

**Ulla**

I like to daydream

I can become anything

I don't like flashlights

**Pyotr**

I must look for cheese

That is my only mission

I never succeed

**Daniyyel + Jennifer**

We are transporters

Anything big becomes light

We love our idol

**Anja**

I love vehicles

I got lost from my mommy

Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce

**Dora**

Listen to my thoughts

Moving all over the place

I don't like magnets

**Sebastian's**

We blindly believe

We have been freed by our God

We must find others


	13. The White Cat

**THE WHITE CAT**

I curse at thee, thou grinning feline!

Thou Minion of Wishes!

From my ownest heart,

I stab at thee!

Cursed be the seeds you bear!

Have no you shame in your Sin?

There spawn the devil not meant to exist!

Thou skin as white as snow,

Thou mind as black as coal!

Doth the Devil himself not fear thee?

Doth the fires of Hell show remorse?

Thou hath spawned merciful salvation

Thou claim to be the greater good

Lies!

Pure Lies!

Thou hath tempted those so innocent!

The Apple's Serpent fears thee!

Thou hath stolen her soul

Though thou stealeth my soul

I bear no Sin

I merely fell in love

But strings of Fate grasp her heart

Destiny pulls her away

I traverse the Sea of Time!

I try and try and try to reach!

I will never surrender my Heart!

Thus, I relinquish my Soul!

I postpone the judgment,

So thou taketh the Bullet!

Thou damned Feline!


	14. Patricia

**ONLOOKING CLASS REPRESENTATIVE**

School is a normal thing

School is wonderful thing

Normal familiarity

Plentiful lessons

I people I know are special

The classes I take are normal

School means friends

Friends are everything

Everyone sees me

I'm their celebrity

I look after all of them

I choose to follow the rules

I must enforce them

No shameless thoughts

Nothing must be filthy

Dirty . . .

Dirty . . .

Why do I feel so dirty?

I must banish that thought

Everything must be clean

I am normal

Perfectly normal

I am a normal girl

Nothing is wrong with me

Nothing at all


	15. Roberta

**RAGING BIRDCAGE**

How long have I been trapped

Trapped in this cage!

Like the crown jewel of a museum

Am I only for display?

I am not an exhibit!

I am a living thing!

What do they know about me?

Irritating peacocks!

Filthy disgusting men!

That perverted flirting makes me sick!

They're all the same!

They feel me rather than feel for me!

Always staring at me!

Emotions they know none!

Only good for nothing!

Burn away, feathered swine!

I must escape!

I have nowhere to flee!

I'll simply endure

Spare me the toxic elixir

Grant me the juice of endurance

Too delicious to waste

Humanity's friend

My friend

In this cruel world

You are all that I have

I'll never leave you

You're my only friend

Who am I to abandon a friend?

Never at all


	16. Kriemhild Gretchen

This poem is alot more concrete than my previous poems. It is a combinations of several forms. While the poem as a whole is an acrostic, the first sestet is an elegy, or a mourning of the old world. The second sestet is an ode, a praise to the new world that the Witch "creates."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>SALVATION (Kriemhild Gretchen) <strong>**

_**M**ay this world rest in peace from deepest pain_

_**A**s lilac falls eternal grief forever remain_

_**D**ear daughter of purity spoiled by time's toll_

_**O**nly to sleep of dust till heaven calls the soul_

_**K**arma of sin pass judgment towards the Gate_

_**A**shes rise to pure heavens above from pure Hate_

_**K**ill the darkness so new dawn comes nigh!_

_**A**top this utopia does the trumpet blow high!_

_**N**ever again shall chains of misfortune bind!_

_**A**scend to Paradise and leave grief behind!_

_**M**other of Hope beckons to create her reign!_

_**E**ternal bliss to last and despair never again!_

* * *

><p>I've also decided that I'll redo my previous Witch poems (except Walpurgis and Roberta) so that they are more concrete and have different poetic forms. I'll be glad to take suggestions and advice<p>

This also means I'll have to use the "New Story" To separate the old from the new. I'll call it "A Witch's Voice V.2"


End file.
